


Are you still there now?

by hahjesus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahjesus/pseuds/hahjesus
Summary: As much as my height may change,May there be some things that never do.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	Are you still there now?

**Author's Note:**

> не совсем сонгфик, но песня здесь кавер Soraru x Mafumafu – Gray and Blue
> 
> просто на строчке про рост (что является описанием к фанфику), я особенно думаю про Кагеяму и Хинату, ничего не могу с этим поделать

В груди всё горело и раздирало. Воздуха не хватало, но останавливаться было нельзя. Вечер уже опустился на город, даже похолодало, но этого вообще не чувствовалось. Ноги после тренировки не хотели слушаться, но если хоть на одну секунду он прекратит бежать и остановится, то не успеет. Не успеет. От одной этой мысли становилось так больно, хотелось сделать что угодно лишь бы не чувствовать эту непонятную тянущую боль где-то в груди. 

Кагеяма паниковал. Они с Хинатой повздорили на тренировке и снова чуть не подрались, если бы не Тсукишима с Ямагучи, поэтому Хината расстроенный ушёл раньше всех. И сначала Кагеяме казалось, что всё нормально, но что-то было не так. В каждом его действии, в каждой мысли, в каждом движении, в каждом слове после этого. Кагеяме было сложно понять что именно. 

Он мчался изо всех сил мимо людей на пешеходных переходах, по лестницам и пустым дорожкам до вокзала. Кагеяма чуть ли не через несколько ступенек сразу взбирался. Сначала вниз, повернуть направо, лестница наверх, потом снова направо и снова наверх – на платформу, с которой уже двинулся поезд. Он сначала побежал за ним до середины платформы, но остановился, словно осознавая, что он уже точно не догонит его. И внутри всё словно рухнуло. 

Кагеяма какое-то время смотрел на удаляющийся поезд, пока тот совсем не скрылся из вида. Прерывисто дышал. В голове было пусто, зато в груди бушевал какой-то жуткий и непонятный для парня ураган чувств. Руки дрожали, поэтому он крепко сжал их в кулаки. В какой-то момент, он просто сел на корточки, обхватив одной рукой колени, а другой держался за голову. Почему ему так больно? Они ведь и раньше ссорились, потом мирились, потом снова ссорились. Но всегда мирились. 

– Кагеяма?.. – послышался такой приятный голос Хинаты из-за спины. 

Парень аж вздрогнул и снова поднялся на ноги, обернувшись. На лице его читалось недоумение, непонимание, удивление, сожаление. 

– Ты не уехал? – тихо спросил Кагеяма, словно боялся, что если он скажет громче, то точно заплачет.

– Мой поезд только через пятнадцать минут, дурак, – Хината мягко улыбнулся парню. 

Они постояли молча некоторое время, которое, казалось, тянулось целую вечность. Смотрели друг на друга. Плечи Кагеямы вздрагивали, отчего лицо Хинаты изменилось и стало несколько обеспокоенным.

– Кагеяма, ты плачешь? 

– Я не… – Кагеяма запнулся на полуслове, помолчал пару секунд и кивнул. – Да, я плачу. Извини меня, пожалуйста. Я так испугался, что не успею.

Хината поставил рядом вещи и протянул к его лицу руки. Ветер немного мешал, постоянно трогая их волосы, из-за чего они щекотно лезли в лицо.

– Я могу…? – мягко спросил Хината, на что Тобио слабо кивнул. – Всё хорошо, видишь, ты успел.

Хината нежно и аккуратно дотронулся до влажного лица Тобио и стёр дорожки от слёз, медленно погладил его по щекам и лучезарно улыбнулся. А потом крепко-крепко прижал к себе.

– Я рад, что ты пришёл, – тихо сказал Хината. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, даже зная, что ты скоро вернёшься, – тихо, так, чтобы только он услышал, и искренне признался Кагеяма, крепко обнимая Хинату, уткнувшись носом в его рыжие взъерошенные волосы.

– Я знаю, я тоже не хочу, – вздохнул Шоё. 

Они так молча простояли ещё минут десять, пока не объявили, что поезд Хинаты через две минуты приходит на платформу. Вцепились друг в друга, словно прощаются навсегда. Это всего лишь поездка на месяц, который кажется целой вечностью, настоящим испытанием, для влюблённых друг в друга. 

– Извини, что накричал сегодня, – на одном дыхании сказал Кагеяма, отведя взгляд, когда они перестали обниматься. – Ты выглядел таким расстроенным, когда уходил. Я не подумал, что это тебя так заденет. Иногда я просто не думаю.

– Болван, – Хината мягко засмеялся, протянув руку к руке Кагеямы, переплетя их пальцы, – теперь всё хорошо. Не волнуйся. 

Тобио удивлённо посмотрел в лицо Шоё. Они молчали, словно им и не нужно было слов, чтобы понять друг друга. Солнце уже почти село, его остатки загородил поезд, медленно останавливающийся на нужной платформе, поднимая лёгкий ветер своим прибытием. 

– Напиши, как доедешь? – попросил Кагеяма.

– Обязательно, – кивнул Хината. 

Поезд окончательно остановился, и двери открылись. Хината последний, на сегодня, раз крепко сжал руку Кагеямы и отпустил, подняв с платформы свои вещи, уже собираясь войти в вагон. Но Кагеяма схватил его за плечо и притянул к себе, наклонившись, поцеловал того в губы. Потом отстранился и толкнул его в вагон, прежде чем закрылись двери. Хината удивлённый стоял по ту сторону. Кажется, он тоже заплакал, когда поезд тронулся с места.


End file.
